Reflexiones de Cumpleaños
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Cuando Uno cumple años evalua lo bueno y lo malo de la vida.Un OneShort regalo para mi Kitsune que tanot Amo.NARUSASU xD


**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo ( maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

**Advertencia**: Bueno este fic en particular es MUY ( Y CUANDO DIGO MUY ES MUCHOOOO) **MUY CURSI,** es que esta autora tiene una beta Rosa del tamaño de Argentina ( mi país natal XD) que sale afloje solo con mis adorados personajes preferidos(Tu mi idolatrado Naru-chan ♥.♥). Así que si te atreves a terminar con diabetes, **adelante** sigue leyendo... solo te pido que **tengas a mano la Insulina** necesito a mis queridos lectores para que me brinden apoyo. Dicho esto y si a un te animas...O.o... Me olvidaba...**Este fic tiene Lemon Yaoi**( al menos lo intente n/n) menores tengan cuidado ok.. ya advertidos bueno es bajo su criterio si siguen leyendo o no

Lady: es un Naru/sasu ¡YES! PAR´TI NARU-SOLCITO-CHAN ♥.♥ ( MUERETE UCHIHA BASTADO! ¬¬)

Gaara: mujer Eso no es para el otro fic...¬¬?

Sai: si lady-chan en otro pero no importa porque ese ninja es un TEME y

Garra. Cállate...¬¬

Lady: gracias amores no se que haría si no los tuviera ( abrazote a los dos) Bien nos vemos abajo para el saludo final y así cortamos la torta para mi lindo Kitsune que amo tanto ( ojitos de corazón)

Naru: alguien me llamo? n.n

Lady: KYA! _ai shiteru Naru-chan ! __( Mega abrazo y muchos beshitos) kiwaaiii!!! _

Naru: Watashi mo Oka-chan (Sonriendo zorruna mente)

Sasu: ...¬¬ ( LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO...¬¬#)

Lady: (GOLPE AL TEME) silencio. ve a hacer lo que te ordene ¬¬ ...cof cof... n.n Me olvidaba este es un Song Fic ( al menos al principio) El tema es: **CASI – De Soraya** (versión acústica si desean encontrarla y escucharla mientras leen) T.T.. es triste y dramático pero así va la cosa me inspire en ese tema así que me puse sentimental U.U

Naru: llorare T-T?

Lady: solo un poquito nene lindo lo prometo T.T.. luego... bueno léelo y ver que onda

Sai: ok ya comencemos no?

Gaara: la dedicatoria...

Lady: O.o si a mis lectores que sé que están allí para apoyarme escriban o no, y especialmente a NARU-SOLCITO –CHAN por ser mi inspiración y cumplir mis sueños de ser madre Ninja XD

Nos vemos abajo en el saludo final...

**Aclaraciones...**

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

-(...)..Conciencia, Ineer o alterego...

**palabras en negritas Kyubie y la letra de la canción **

_cursiva ( charla con Kyubie)_

**Reflexión de cumpleaños**

**By Angie**

**Víspera del 10 de octubre... **

Como todos los días de mi vida en la víspera de esta fecha, algo párese romperse en mi interior, o será esta maldita debilidad que se apodera de mi solo por estar a horas de esa fecha... pero me obligue a relajarme tal vez en esta ocasión seria distinto..

_-"Quien sabe... Probablemente no sueñe contigo maldito zorro"_

Un poderoso gruñido se escucho en la mente de el joven rubio

_-"Solo deja que sueñe cosas lindas solo por esta noche Kyubie como regalo de cúmplenos vale?_

_-__**Como quieras mocoso...**_

**Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes  
Con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones**

Comencé el sueño más placentero donde me veía rodeado de mis seres queridos, en una gran fiesta solo para mi... por que es mi día; El día que nací y ellos se alegran que este a su lado porque me aman... **Yo lo sé... Lo siento**

-Anda Naruto sopla y pide tres deseos - decía Iruka sensei

-Seguro pedirá ramen

-mas?...

-Nunca hay suficiente dattebayo! – asegure con énfasis, ante el comentario todos rieron a carcajada...

-No tienes remedio Dobe... - dijo él, mi moreno, mientras acariciaba mi rubia cabellera provocándome un escalofrió agradable, es que él me ve con tanto amor

Abruptamente el ambiente se pone agobiante y oscuro, el grupo Akatsuki hacia acto de aparición, quien sabe de donde? Pero allí están. Inmovilizando **a sus** enemigos... Matando a MIS AMIGOS... a aquellos que considero mi familia... manchando MI pastel con la sangre de todos ellos; Mientras que me miraban derramar lagrimas de dolor, se reían de forma macabra; las nubes rojas me envolvían ahogándome; MI AMOR... intenta ayudarme lo escucho llamarme... pero luego silencio.. un abrumador silencio

Solo es un sueño... un sueño... se repetía una y otra vez eso nunca pasó, ni pasara... Me desperté asustado por las sensaciones de ahogo en todo mi cuerpo... un sudor bañando mi cuerpo

_-"Maldito te dije que son interfirieras en mis sueños"_

_-__**Tus sueños son muy aburridos así esta mejor...-**_se carcajeaba el maldito zorro

Después de eso no pude conciliar el sueño, Quien puede? así que opte por evaluar mi vida, bien dicen que los años traen cosas buenas y malas, que en la vera de un nuevo cumpleaños uno debe sopesar lo que ha hecho bien y lo que no...

Pues bien así que decidí hacer eso... – "COMENCEMOS "- me dije

**Desde niño me imagine esta vida  
Cruzando retos para llegar a mi cima**

Ciertamente mi vida nunca fue fácil, siempre tuve un estigma que no pedí, un poder oculto que no quise. Pero ahí estaba infructuoso y molesto desgastando mi energía, a veces salvándolo... en otras ni decir que cosas hacia ya que no lo recordaba... pero bueno así era esto de ser el contenedor del Kyubie

_-"Maldita bestia del demonio"_

_-__**Hey no te quejes que bien que aprovechas mi chakra cuando lo necesitas... ¬¬**_

_-"Eso lo haces tú cuando piensas que puedo morir desgraciado"_

_-__**Pues como eres un inútil que más podía hacer... ¬¬**__ - _gruño a la defensi_va – __**JODER YONDAIME PODRIAS A VERME BUSCADO UN CONTENEDOR MEJOR ¡**_

_-" Deja que siga meditando en paz..."- _rogó mas que cansado mentalmente

_-__**Vale niño gruñón... **_

_-"gracias" – _dijo y volvió a su evaluación de cosas buenas... y malas

Llevaba media hora recordando esos anteriores cumpleaños donde no hacían otra cosa que gente maliciosa tratarme como basura, sin yo entender muy bien porque de aquellos nombres que le ponían. Solo cuando tuvo 6 años me percate de aquella horrible situación en la que se encontraba, pero ya conocía a alguien que le brindo su amistad y le demostró que no estaba solo

-Iruka –sensei es muy bueno..- murmuro dibujando una cálida sonrisa zorruna

Con su castaño maestro compartió sus anhelos y frustraciones, descubrió la verdad, pero también sus aspiraciones por ser reconocido

-SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE YA LO VERAS IRUKA-SENSEI Y TODOS ME RESPETARAN!- proclame siendo aun un pequeño rubio mientras mi maestro asentía

-Muy bien Naruto que tal un poco de Ramen para celebrar?

-HAI!

Luego llegaron a mi vida el grupo 7 y con este conjunto de personas sobrevino una serie larga de cosas... peleas, competencias por ser el mejor, amor platónico, respeto por las habilidades de su nuevo sensei, Amor verdadero..

_-Aunque no lo supe hasta mucho después..._

_**-Será porque eres un crió muy lento **_

_**-**__Tu mantente calladito nee?_

_-__**Joder contigo te has puesto más gruñón con los años..**_

Ignore el comentario y seguí con mis pensamientos...

Tantas peleas... Pruebas para mejorar, Amigos nuevos en los que luego me pude apoyar... pero todo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Todo porque él me apartó como si yo no sirviera

**En un instante perdí toda la certeza  
Las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia**

Él Se fue... me dejo, y yo que creía que era algo importante en su vida; yo que pensé que podía ser parte de mi familia, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, se fue en pos de poder y una estúpida venganza

_**-Uchiha es el nombre de tu problema verdad?**_** – **comento el maligno zorro perturbando a su portador

_**-"**__TU SABES QUE SÍ MALDICIÓN!"__** ...-**_suspiro para tranquilizarse no le hacia bien alterarse no ahora... De solo recordar el vació y la desesperación mi corazón párese sangrar...

y aquel encuentro en el Valle del Fin...

**Será una pesadilla no puede ser verdad  
Me despierta un derrumbe  
Empiezo a deslizar**

Mi alma tiembla ante el recuerdo, la soledad se hace tan palpable al recordar esa gran batalla. **Que perdí..**

Si perdí... porque no pude traerte de regreso. Tanta gente ayudándome a encontrarte, tanto tiempo invertido en tu búsqueda, yo insistiendo una y mil veces en que era por la estúpida promesa a Sakura. Sabiendo que lo hacia por mí. Por que no soportaba no verte, porque te quería de vuelta para poder verte y decirte lo que sentía.

Pero nada salió como yo pretendía, tú en oculto tras la ceguera, luchaste y te entregaste a la oscuridad de tu alma, haciendo que mi corazón cayera en un abismo de tristeza tan grande. Y me dejaste con vida...

Quien sabe con que propósito nunca lo supe, quizás tu también me querías y no pudiste dañarme... todo seria tan fácil si eso fuera cierto... Pero maldición nada es seguro contigo Teme... Esa fue la ultima vez que nos vimos por un lapso de tres años.

Yo siempre buscándote, porque necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Creía que yo era el único que te traería de regreso

**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí... hasta que pensé en ti**

Cuando todo paresia perdido nos volvimos a encontrar... menuda sorpresa me lleve. Esta vez intentaste matarme. Ibas en serio, si no fuese porque Sai intervino no sé que hubiera pasado...

_Porque haces esto? Acaso ya no te importo?_ Quería preguntar pero tu semblante era el de siempre. _Tan poco valoras mi persona... Que soy para ti_?... preguntas sin respuesta que solo derivaron a una nueva pelea llevado por mi frustración

Nuestra segunda gran batalla casi pierdo todo allí, porque no solo eras tu, sino que mi propia esperanza se mitigaban con el poder que me dominaba... rencor, desamor, mi inocente amor hacia ti **roto por la desilusión**. El poder es difícil de controlar mas si ese endemoniado Zorro exige tu sangre como pago...

**No puedo, no debo** dejar que me domine y allí esta de nuevo ese enfrentamiento entre tu y yo... el definitivo creo...

**Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado  
Frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado**

El tiempo paso... de vuelta en la aldea que me vio nacer...

Me presente en las oficinas de La Hokage, tenia que contarle todo según pidió previo a mi partida la oba-chan, allí fue donde ella noto algo en mi... y me sugirió una revisión... Siempre hace eso la maldita vieja con lo que odio los exámenes

Sasuke... Te traje de regreso... aunque no recuerdo como lo conseguí... pero las consecuencias fueron muchas... Ahora lo sé..

Tsunade-oba-chan me lo explico... Al menos lo intento

-Escúchame bien Naruto no puedes volver a usar el poder del zorro no hasta que consiga reforzar el sello – me dijo ella mas que preocupada, lo note en sus movimientos, ella nunca muestra miedo pero esta vez si lo sentí tan palpable como las botellas de Sake que guarda celosamente en su cajón

-Porque ba-chan? – me atreví a preguntar sin saber a ciencia cierta si quería averígualo

-Me temo que Kyubie esta consumiendo tus energías vitales... - dijo, mi cara palideció ante aquel comentario – No te preocupes ya no tienes que pelear mas, Sasuke esta de regreso y tu puedes descansar por una temporada

Comencé a temblar; y no era para menos, mira que este Zorro me a traído problemas antes, pero no al extremo que mi vida se escapara de mis manos como agua entre los dedos

-Naruto... Naruto... - la escuche llamarme pero por más que intente permanecer de pie se que no lo conseguí

**¿Porque hoy, porque yo, porque esto?  
Preguntas con respuestas que vendrán solo con el tiempo**

Sentía que me llamaban insistentemente, en al bruma de mi mente no-tenia muy en claro que era o donde estaba, hasta que abrí mis ojos y vi las paredes blancas, mis sentidos se llenaron de ese olor tan particular; Intente incorporarme pero me detuvieron

-No te muevas Naruto – dijo con firmeza aquella vos femenina – debes guardar reposo mientras Tsunade-sama regresa ella insistió en hacerte una serie de exámenes

Cerré mis ojos y allí volvió la conversación a mi cerebro, Kyubie estaba haciendo de la suyas de nuevo, pero esta vez se estaba jodiendo a sí mismo porque si yo Moría el también

La palabra **Morir** me llego como el puño de la Oba-chan en sus mejores tiempos, justo ahora que **él **regresaba **yo** tenia que irme... porque todo me pasa a mí? Me pregunte mas que dolido con al vida

-"PORQUE?"- pensé; para mi sorpresa no hubo risas ni bromas ácidas por parte de mi inquilino demoníaco

**Será una pesadilla no puede ser verdad  
Me despierta un derrumbe  
Empiezo a deslizar**

Pareciera que tengo un maldito estigma, pesadilla larga de la que jamás despertare, porque siempre intento ver las cosas positivas. Sonrió a la vida insisto en querer superarme y avanzar. Pero estoy tan cansado...

-Cómo sigues Naruto?- la oigo preguntarme

-Bien.. – contesto, sé a la perfección quien es antes de abrir los ojos

-Conmigo no puedes fingir lo sabes – advirtió la medica

-Lo sé Sakura-chan – abrí mis ojos y allí estaba mi amor platónico, mi amiga

-Entonces? – siempre esa actitud tan déspota a veces no se como se dedico a ser medico, o solo será que la cosa es conmigo?...no lo se

-Me siento falta – contesto - contenta?

-Hai..- comenzó a revisarme y tomar notas – Sabes que Sasuke-kun ya reacciono? – no dije nada, pero ella se dio cuenta de mis dudas, lo sé porque sonrió con calidez y mientras tocaba mi mejilla agrego – Tu sabes que yo estoy comprometida verdad?

Si lo sabia de echo se supone que seré el padrino de su boda, pero eso no evita que sienta la maldita frustración de los celos, se lo importante que era Sasuke para ella. Y yo... bueno no tenia sentido pensar que el estaría conmigo, siendo yo ahora un maldito enfermo

-Él pidió verte..

-NO..- interrumpí porque no quería escuchar mas cosas de él – YO NO QUIERO VERLO - fui rotundo, es que no necesitaba mas piedad y lastima de nadie bastante tenia con Tsunade y Sakura como para ver algo de emoción en ese maldito Teme

-Esta bien no te alteres no lo veras si tu no quieres – aseguro ella mientras cambiaba el suero que me hidrataba ya alimentaba

-Gracias...- murmure, otra vez el sueño se adueño de mi y me deje vencer a pesar de que Sakura estaba allí cerré mis ojos cansado.

Escuche voces a mi alrededor nuevamente supuse que era una enfermera hablando con mi amiga. Me deje llevar por las ansias de descansar

Sentí una cálida palma en mi mejilla mientras que en mi cabeza mis pesadillas mostraban destrucción y muerte soledad y abismo insondable. Lloraba... sin importar que me vieran... total en un sueño todo se vale, al menos así podía descargar esta maldita angustia por no poder ser Yo mismo

Pero aquella sutil caricia en mi rostro me relajaba a tal extremo que podía soñar cosas bellas... como por ejemplo a un Sasuke pidiéndome que no lo dejara, afirmando que el me amaba...

Valla sueño loco, hasta un beso me dio... me gusto ese sueño... sonríe apenas, respondiendo al contacto, mientras mi pulso se aceleraba un poco, provocando un intenso dolor en el pecho...

Silencio... oscuridad... el tiempo no existe eso considero yo al estar aquí en medio del vacío, Como demonios me metí en este lugar? Teniendo tanto que hacer en mi casa, como por ejemplo comer Ramen... mmm... Quiero Ramen...

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos no estaba en el hospital... no señor... intente ponerme de pie pero fue imposible mi cuerpo estaba pegado a las sabanas sin mencionar esa intra venosa que me perforaba el brazo

-No te muevas Dobe- escuche, gire mi cabeza en busca del que me hablaba y allí estaba apoyado en el marcó de la puerta gallardo como de costumbre, **inalcanzable** me remarque

-Sa..sasuke

-Ese es mi nombre – dijo frió y lo más normal mientras se acercaba

-Que que ..ha..ces aquí? – balbucee, mientras que mi cabeza me preguntaba. Porque mierda nadie respeta mis deseos de que no me viera así de débil?

-No hables y te explico- pidió mientras sé sentaba en la cama yo solo asentí apenas, que más podía hacer? - Estamos en tu casa - comenzó a decir yo lo mire mas que sorprendido - porque estoy yo aquí contigo? – asentí nuevamente - Bueno la Hokage me dio mi misión de reinsersión en la sociedad, y esa es** cuidarte hasta que te recuperes por completo **

Eso era una broma verdad? Yo en manos del TEME?.. mataría a la maldita vieja cuando pudiera mover un músculo

-Bueno para ser sincero me dijo que si yo llegaba a permitir que algo te pasara ella misma me torturaría hasta el Armagedon aunque no sé que rayos sea eso... – una mueca graciosa apareció en el sobrio rostro - así que te trasladaron aquí para que no te deprimas en el hospital, ella sabe que no te agrada ese lugar, pero tanto Tsunade-sama como Sakura han venido a verte a diario

-Hace... cuanto?.. – pregunte dudoso

-Deja ver... – pensó un momento como calculando -... mm.. dos meses

Momento... como que dos meses?... y el porque rayos no se había dado cuenta? Muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi turbado cerebro pero bueno no tenía la facilidad de palabras por el momento para hacerlas así que me limito a asentir

Lo vi fruncir el seño tal vez extrañado por mi silencio pero es que el solo echo de decir algo me cansaba, maldita mi suerte.

La frustración se agolpo en mis ojos formando gotas que caían por mi mejilla sin yo poder impedirlo, apreté con fuerza la boca no sea que se escape el gemido ahogado y lleno de frustración que intentaba salir, así mismo mis párpados permanecían cerrados

Otra vez sentí ese cálido contacto, inevitablemente abrí mis ojos y allí estaba esa pálida palma intentando limpiar mis lagrimas que no dejaban de caer cual torrente de amargura

-No llores - te oí pedir. Es idea mía o tu voz párese apunto de quebrarse – Sé que te esforzaste demasiado por ayudarme a entender mis errores... esto es mi culpa... perdón –dijiste mientras recostabas tu cabeza en mi pecho

-Sa..su..ke – llame apenas

Porque demonios no podía abrazarlo y consolarlo? Que no se da cuenta que hubiera dado esta y mi otra vida por tenerlo aquí a lado mío?. No me importaba lo dañado que estaba, no ya no. Él estaba allí conmigo y si La oba-chan lo obligo a cuidarme tampoco me interesaba.

-Shhh.. no hables si no debes esforzarte, Tsunade-sama me dijo que no puedes gastar mucha energía – me explico mientras acariciaba mis labios impidiendo el habla en el proceso

Preguntas y mas preguntas... y mi maldita boca no se movía, bueno contemos que sus dedos cubrían mis labios con suaves caricias y daban calor a mi cuerpo con aquel contacto tan mínimo, asentí afirmando comprender

El se aparto intentando ocultarme el rostro miro hacia un costado donde se encontraban la ventana

**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí... hasta que pensé en ti  
**

-Escúchame Naruto yo... - apreté su mano era lo menos que podía hacer, un pequeño movimiento ya que no tenia suficiente fuerza para mas, el sujeto la mía entendiendo. entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y prosiguió - Como te decía...

Empezó a relatarme lo sucedido en nuestro ultimo encuentro, explicándome que Kyubie se descontarlo, pero al fin de cuenta no le había echo daño, bueno no demasiado.

Pero al cosa empeoro cuando apareció en escena Orochimaru exigiendo lo que a su ver era **suyo**.

Yo recordé eso... en mi cabeza vi tu rostro sangrado respirabas con dificultar por el agotamiento junto a ti Saskura curándote y Sai alerta protegiéndolos a los dos. Sentí el calor del chakra de Kyubie rodearme mientras proclame – _NO TOCARAS A SASUKE- _un gruñido escapo de mi garganta_ - ANTES TE MATO DESGRACIADO – _Tú seguiste hablando preste atención a lo que decías

-Como tu chakra estaba gastado por el **enfrentamiento conmigo**- bajaste un poco la voz al decir esto ultimo, actitud menos que conocida para mi, moví mis dedos atrapados en tu mano y te incite a continuar, volviste a hablar

-kyubie vislumbro la oportunidad de satisfacer sus ganas de matar y liberarse de unas molestias de paso – afirmo mi compañero – Derrotó a Orochimaru-sensei casi sin pestañar al igual que a su asistente kabuto – escucharlo como lo llamaba me revolvió el estomago y me sentí inquieto, pero al menos estaban muertos

-Cuando pensé que todo estaba acabado, aparecieron los Akatsukis... **venían por ti** - sentí el apretón fuerte de su mano como si un temor lo invadiera - según dijeron habían aguardado el momento justo para poder atraparte dadas tus condiciones físicas – Ese grupo siempre estuvo tras mi Bijü así que no me extraño nada que hubieran echo esa villanía, como no podía preguntar espere la continuación del relato que no tardo en llegar – Pero Kyubie no se dejo... libero 6 colas y varios del grupo murieron los demás huyeron

-Y... - intente preguntar

-Por alguna extraña razón el zorro no mató a Itachi, tan solo lo dejo inconsciente y en grave estado pero no lo mató

Sonreír no quería eso para el único familiar de Sasuke aunque el nunca lo dijera sabia que le tenia aprecio a pesar de todo

-Ahora esta en rehabilitación en el hospital aun no consigue moverse con libertar esta siendo custodiado por Sai y Neji... según me contó Sakura es un paciente muy educado y caballeroso – su torno irónica al mencionar el detalle me recordó mucho al Teme que yo conocía eso si me puso feliz no me gusta verlo triste

Reuní mucho de mi energía para poder hacer una pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerla – Lo.. perdo... nas... te?

-NO... bueno no sé si es perdón... - respondiste - digamos que no lo veo muy peligroso ahora con esas muletas si párese momia egipcia deberías verlo visto otra que Ranses segundo – el dibujo una mueca que podría catalogarse como una amplia sonrisa para un Uchiha serio y vengador; que le quedaba ridícula... cosa que nunca le diría porque jamás lo volvería a ver sonreír y eso era algo que no deseaba

Mi cuerpo se sacudió con un espasmo que seguramente te asusto pero eran tal mis ganas de reír que no pude evitar que mi cuerpo temblara

-Naruto que tienes?... Te duele algo?... llamo a Tsunade-sama?- intentaste ponerte de pie pero sujete su mano con mis pocas energías – Que, que tienes? – insististe en preguntar cada vez mas angustiado.

**Cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón  
Encontraras entre su ritmo y el silencio la razón. . .**

Moví mis labios intentando decir algo como no me podía escuchar acercó su oído a mis labios y allí pronuncie las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir

Es que había tomado valor al verlo así de tierno conmigo, preocupado además, no-paresia el Uchiha que yo conocí en mi infancia, pero yo sabia que si lo era...

Comprende no podía ser una burla de mi cerebro. y si estaba soñando mas le valía que nadie lo despertara de ese estado de Coma porque no soportaría que todo fuese una jugarreta del destino o una vil ilusión de mi gastado cerebro

Pude escuchar un jadeo de asombro, tu cara giro para observar mi rostro, tenias un adorable color en tus pálidas mejillas que me hubiera encantado besar si no fuera tan condenadamente imposible moverme, lo único que pude hacer fue observarte mientras te acercabas a mis labios como respuesta a mis palabras.

Te detuviste tan solo a nos centímetros de mis labios como dudando si era lo correcto. Y en una acto desesperado de mi parte levante mi cabeza terminando con al tortura de estar separado de ti, sin importar que luego me doliera el alma.

Si me despertaban y todo esto no era cierto al menos por un momento quería ser feliz. Y eso solo lo logro al estar así contigo

El beso... mi segundo beso... fue tan breve como el primero, esta vez no fuimos los culpables de la separación, no ya que por lo que me di cuenta ninguno anhelaba romper el contacto. Un ruido insistente de llamado en la puerta nos había interrumpido

Nos separamos con calma, tampoco queríamos desligarnos de la unión pero el que estaba afuera de mi casa seguía insistiendo

-Ya VA! –gruñiste antes de volver hacia mí – Ahora regreso – dijiste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla

Poniéndote de pie volviste a tener el semblante de siempre ese que lleva el cartel colgado en el cuello: SOY- EL GRAN - UCHIHA- EL –TÉMPANO- AMBULANTE – Y- SI- NO- TE –GUSTA- TE -AGUANTAS

Me sentí feliz mi razón de estar vivo correspondía mis sentimientos, fue tan sabroso el besarlo, mi corazón bombeaba sangre muy rápido asiendo que jadeara entrecortado. Maldita debilidad; pero nada importaba solo sabia que el estaba a mi lado y que al menos por ahora lo tendría junto a mi

Razones tenia para ver echo lo que hice, el siempre fue mi motivo para superarme, luego se transformo en mi impulso para crecer y traerlo de regreso... Él y siempre él. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, en ese silencio y evaluando mis aciertos y fallas.. **Sasuke siempre fue y será mi razón **

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por dos personas que se pusieron junto a la cama donde yacía

-Como te sientes hijo – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – se que debe ser difícil para ti estar así- como respuesta solo hice una mueca - si comprendo tu frustración pero ten paciencia – me acaricio el rostro con maternal actitud

-Si Naru-chan tenemos un regalo para ti

-RE..GA..LO? – dije mas que extrañado sin saber que pensaban las dos mujeres, porque de repente ambas me miraban medio raro

-Si BAKA no recuerdas que pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños? – las palabras de mi amiga si que me asombraron una rápida cuenta mental lo confirmo pronto cumpliría mis 19 años

-Bueno te voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer – tuve que asentir

es que estando así de infructuoso no podía hacer otra cosa porque si pudiera moverme no me tendrían allí a su merced, mientras que ellas me están mirándome como si yo fuera su conejillo de indias.

-Escucha pequeño. Encontramos por fin la manera de fortalecer el sello, solo que eso restringirá tu chakra un poco, pero te dará la facilidad de movimiento – mis ojos azules deben a ver brillado de la emoción porque ella sonrió y continuo explicándome – Pero hay un problemita...

Bueno ahora que me esperaba? Necesariamente uno debe pagar un precio por lo obtenido como leí en un manga hace ya varios años _EQUIVALENCIA DE INTERCAMNBIO_, pero cuanto seria el preció a pagar? Seria capas de pagarlo y si no me gustabas el resultado? Muchas preguntas que parecían difíciles de contestar Sakura-chan tomo la palabra

-Veras Naru-chan esta técnica es muy dolorosa, tal vez no puedas moverte por horas a causa del dolor que tendrán tus músculos y articulaciones

-Pero los resultados se verán después de 48 horas podrás tener movimiento y al menos sentarte en al cama, y lo mejor de todo es que después de una semana tal vez antes podrás levantarte de la cama

-Que dices quieres intentarlo?

Observe a una y a otra mientras asentía, se notaba el desgaste de no dormir, seguramente estuvieron buscando una solución para mi; son buenas las quiero mucho

-Que..Hay... de Kyu..bie? - pregunte

-Bueno él seguirá extrayendo tu energía pero no tan desmesuradamente es como si lo hiciera en pequeñas cuotas y así podrás volver a tu vida rutinaria

-Además Naru-chan Yo seguiré investigando la forma de impedir con alguna medicina que te debilites tanto así podrás volver a las misiones

Sonreí, si ellas eran buenas y me querían tanto, de pronto me percate de que mi moreno no estaba, fruncí un poco el seño y lo busque

-Sasuke-kun se quedo en la cocina preparando una infusión que le pedimos... es que es necesitaras eso para poder empezar – Sakura me toco el hombro para darme animo – voy por el

Nos quedamos solos Tsunade y yo ella me sonrió cálidamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello –Mocoso esta vez si que nos has preocupado mucho, Iruka tuvo un colapso cuando su pequeño Naruto no reaccionaba, kakashi estaba muy preocupado, literalmente tuve que prohibir que esa pandilla de amigos tuyo vinieran a molestarte, no sabia si reaccionarias algún día... Incluso Gaara vino a verte, se veía muy afectado y eso es decir mucho de alguien como el

Bueno la vieja siempre fue cariñosa conmigo al igual que Kakashi e Iruka sensei, por los demás bueno son amigos y se preocupan y se los agradecería a su debido tiempo. Y pensar que alguna vez pensé que no le importaba a nadie

-Escúchame Naruto – me llamo la Hokage – es importante que sepas esto... – yo asentí nuevamente poniendo toda mi atención en ella - no es seguro que recuperes toda tu fuerza, pero como tu no te das por vencido a la primera estoy segura que volverás a entrenarte y te pondrás en condición

-Hai – murmure y ella seco una traicionera lagrima que delataba mi malestar por toda aquella situación

-Bueno mejor que comencemos – dijo ella poniéndose de pie de golpe – SAKURA, SASUKE QUE CARAJO HACEN QUE NO VIENEN? – vociferó de inmediato ambos hicieron acto de aparición – bueno Sasuke ponte en la cabecera y sostenlo no debes dejar que se mueva Sakura dale la infusión para que podamos comenzar

-De acuerdo sensei - comento mi peli rosa amiga mientras ayudada por mi koi me daban un pétreo y asqueroso jugo del infierno, que tuve que tragar – gracias Sasuke-kun ahora ve a tu posición así comenzamos - sugirió la asistente mientras descubría mi cuerpo para exponer el bendito sello

-Hai- respondió el mientras tomaba posición, me regalo una mueca en la comisura de la boca mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos negros que tanto me gustaban, me concentre en él, observando su boca, para luego volverá sus ojos

A mí alrededor se escuchaba a la oba-chan dando indicaciones a Sakura que no dude obedecería de inmediato, la vieja puede ser gruñona pero es muy responsable con sus pacientes.

Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo mientras que Tsunade daba indicaciones a su asistente que la imitara... Quien sabe que hacían? Yo no quería dejar de ver a Sasuke tenia miedo de no volver a verlo no se porque?

Calor y más calor en mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agito... mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, sin que yo pudiera controlarlo. Sentí las pálidas manos de Sasuke me sostenían por los hombros mientras yo apretaba mis dientes para no gritar, al menos eso intente es que dolía, dolía mucho

-Naruto – escuche que me llamabas con insistente angustia – Naruto mírame – perciba que me rogaba, abrí mis ojos todo lo que pude es que me costaba mucho hacerlo

Tus ojos negros parecían ansiosos, muy preocupados, dibuje una sonrisa para tranquilizarte... creo que lo era porque me esforcé mucho para crearla solo para ti. Tus orbes negros las creían humedecerse... Sasuke Uchiha llorando!... Vamos seguramente estaba por morirme... **que mal**! justo que se lo que siente por mi y el sabe lo que yo siento...

El contacto de unas manos en mi estomago hizo que el dolor fuera tan abrumador

Todo se escapo de mi cuando grite... luego no sentí nada mas... todo fue oscuridad absoluta

**Casi se me acaba la fe  
Casi se me escapa el amor  
Casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
Se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas  
Casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti**

Desperté en un recinto completamente diferente en este punto nunca había estado, escuche un pequeño gruñido, mis pies pesaban pero de igual modo necesitaba moverme tenia que salir de allí para volver con Mi moreno seguro estaba preocupado.

Durante el proceso de caminar pase por cuartos con diferentes colores, me percate que los que estaban de color rojo hacían que sudara mucho y que sintiera que mis huesos se derretían, en cambio los pintados de azul, tenían la virtud de hacer que el frió calara todo mi ser haciendo que temblar tanto, incluso escuchaba mis dientes chocar en una sinfonía casi infinita

_-"Dónde estoy?"_ – me pregunte abrazándome a mi mismo

_-__**Por aquí**__...-_ oí decir

_-"Kyubie?"-_ otra vez el frió y el calor jugaban con mi cuerpo _–"Maldito zorro donde estas?"_

_-__**Aquí criejo aquí...**_

_-"Mas vale que se algo importante"_

Casi terminaba de llegar cuando una garra salió de entre los barrotes intentando atraparme me moví rápido bueno caí miserablemente hacia atrás – _**NO TE ACERQUES**_ – Gruñó

_-"Para que me traes aquí si me tratas así maldito demonio..."_ - espete furioso odio que se comporte así

_-__**Cierra la boca y escucha con atención...**_

Las palabras del demonio en mi interior me llenaron de dudas y temores, no es que me agradara mucho lo que me decía pero era importante y me esforcé en entenderlo.

_-__**La culpa es tuya...**_

_-..._

_-__**No vas a decir nada maldito crio?**_

_-Que se supone debo decir?_

_-__**Ahora resulta que eres un chico listo, o me tomas el pelo?**_

_-NO se que responderte_

_-__**Bueno ya sabes lo que debes hacer**_

_-Pues prefiero morirme a hacer daño a la persona mas importante para mi_

_-__**Si serás imbecil**_- espeto _– __**lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar acaso no lo necesitas?**_

_-Bueno si pero eso de ofrecértelo a ti no me gusta_

_-__**Pero si serás tu el que lo haga yo solo compartiré la esencia con el y así podré canalizar este maldito estigma**_

_-Le harás daño te conozco maldito _

_-__**QUE NO ACASO NO CREES EN MI PALABRA?**_

_-... _

_-__**ESCUCHAME BIEN NIÑITO ESTO ES ALGO NECESARIO SINO LO HACEMOS **__**MORIRAS Y YO TAMBIEN**__** ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?... PORQUE ESE REFURZO DEL SELLO SOLO TE DARA MOVILIDAD; JAMAS PODRAS SER TU MISMO NI PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS COMPRENDES? **__**JAMAS... **__**AHORA LARGO ME FASTIDIA QUE SEAS TAN CABEZA HUECA PIÉNSALO Y LUEGO ME DICES O MEJOR HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ**_

Otra vez estaba solo en ese abismo insondable, y mis fuerzas se resintieron porque esto de discutir con ese endemoniado Zorro siempre me cansa, dadas mis condiciones actuales no creo resistir otro encuentro y allí entre el frió y el calor que jugaban a las idas y venidas, me encontré pensando en la posibilidad de morir.

Tal vez seria lo mejor... no habría más ataques, y todos estaría a salvó; estaba algo cansado de tener que cuidarme de que esos malditos ambicioso quisieran el poder de Kyubie y por ente a mi y si bajaba los brazos y no regresaba? Que sucedería si realmente moría y ya?

Como respondiendo a mi pregunta frente a mi brotaron todos ellos. Caras y mas caras de las personas que me parecían aparecieron ante mi, lloraban, estaban abatidas... yo no quería verlos así, porque siempre trate de hacer que se sintieran bien. Lo busque a el... a mi único amor...

"**Casi me rendí... pero pensé en ti."**

Acorde a el mismo y su carácter estaba apartado de los demás mirando quien sabe que, me acerque, faltaba poco para llegar cuando lo escuche hablar o mejor dicho sollozar... Imposible el estaba llorando... por mi?. El recuerdo de tus ojos preocupados antes de perderme en la oscuridad volvió a mi.

Te abrace a pesar de que tu no parecías verme o sentirme, te escuche decir algo que en verdad me dolió

-Para que me trajiste de regreso si pensabas dejarme solo – preguntaste una y otra vez -Porque me dejaste solo?.. Porque Naruto?..- intente calmarte pero tu no me veías ni escuchabas solo sostenías tu mirada fija en algo. Seguí el camino de tu atisbo y en ese lugar estaba una lapida **con mi nombre**.

Y allí lo supe, no seria YO causante de tu dolor...

Si yo me rendía, si no luchaba contra este problema y me dejaba ganar.. mas de una persona se entristecería por mi partida, pero esencialmente la único individuo al que realmente ame durante mi corta existencia sufriría y eso es algo que no tolere.

-SASUKE! – Grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras que una cálida sensación invadía mi cuerpo –"ME QUEDARE CONTIGO" – pensé mientras salía de la oscuridad

Abrí los ojos asustado y me senté en la cama. Inconscientemente me lleve la mano a la cara empapada, observe mi mano moví mis dedos. Dolía pero al menos podía hacerlo, fue entonces que escuche algo romperse

Gire mi cara hacia la puerta donde se escucho el sonido de la taza romperse y allí estabas con una cara pocas veces vista. Un Uchiha demostrativo era algo que yo no tenia en mi registró de datos y mira que había visto muchas caras tuyas.

Te acercaste presuroso y me rodeaste con tus brazos, esta vez si pude responder a pesar de la molestia de mis músculos; **si podía**! Me sentí tan feliz. Apreté el abrazo intentando que con ese acto sintieras lo radiante que estaba de estar contigo.

-Naruto - Susurraste junto a mi cuello y eso me erizo la piel, maldito Kyubie degenerado que me hace pensar esas cosas raras – Naru yo.. - volviste a decir y comenzaste a temblar

-Sasuke...Que tienes? – pregunte es que era raro verlo así tan efusivo yo siempre supe que tu mascara de hielo solo ocultaba a alguien sensible. Aunque estuviera recóndito como en las capas mas gruesas del polo norte

-Pensé... que esta vez me ibas a dejar solo – confesaste mientras me mirabas con aquellas orbes negras extrañamente húmedas

Bueno tan errado no estaba, pero no se lo diría jamás, **Naruto Usumaki no se da por vencido**, eso es lo que el sabia y así era pero solo por él. solo sonreí como siempre y mientras acaricie su pálido rostro, ahora teñido de carmín, lo bese como siempre quise hacerlo, con renovadas ganas de amarlo como nadie.

Aunque intente prolongar la apasionada caricia mis manos perdieron algo de su fuerza, y tuve que separarme porque culpa de mi repentina debilidad.

-Perdona..- dije mientras me recostaba

-No te preocupes el que te tendría que pedir perdón soy yo no tendría que haberte exigido tanto, aun no estas bien – beso mis ojos y se incorporo- voy a avisarle a Tsunade-sama

-No si lo haces vendrá a molestar y no quiero – puse una carita que sabia no podrías resistir mientras sujetaba tu mano - Onegai

-Eres incorregible Dobe – se quejo el intentando su pose anterior pero a mi ya no me engañaba, no señor yo ya sabia quien era quien. Tomaste asiento en la silla junto ala cama y allí te quedaste en silencio observándome trascurrió un lapso de tiempo ni idea cuanto...

-Sasuke...

-Dime...

-Me ayudas a ir al baño?

-Claro – muy serio comenzó con al tarea de ayudarme a levantarme y para mi sorpresa solo tenia unos boxer negros que no recordaba, lo mire extrañado mientras que tu con tu cara de Soberbio me dijiste – Tuve que cambiarte varias veces por culpa de la fiebre

-Yo no dije nada – comente casi apunto de reírme al verte sonrojarte como un tomate

-Necesitas que te ayude o puedes solo? – una vez que estuvimos en le servicio

-Yo puedo - afirme no muy seguro hacia tiempo no me sostenía por mis propios medios

-Pues no párese - gruñiste al verme tambalee así que me sostuviste por los hombros mientras que yo me ocupaba de mi asuntillo

-Sasuke te puedo pedir un favor

-Si el que quieras

-Me ayudas a bañarme?... me siento todo pegajoso

-Vale espera aquí – me sentó en el retrete y lo vi preparar el baño una ves que estuvo listo – bien deja que te ayude - con manos algo dudosas me quito el bóxer - Bueno ahora vamos te ayudo a meterte a la bañera

Me pusiste en pie y con delicadeza mi cuerpo fue llevado hasta la tina, senti en que mi piel se lleno de la calidez que el agua procuraba, sentí la esponja tallarme la espalda - Gracias – murmure

-Naruto – me llamaste mientras yo disfrutaba de mi delicioso baño

-Mh? – conteste al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del rico masaje en mi cabello

-Feliz Cumpleaños! – te escuche decir luego de que me enjuagaras el pelo, abrí mis ojos al comprender, sonreí mientras lo jalaba de su camiseta haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, para que cayera dentro de la tina – QUE HACES USURATONKACHI? – exigiste saber bastante apenado con el asunto

Sin dejar que saliera de la tina lo rodee con mis brazos y lo bese a gusto – Gracias Sasu.. -susurre sobre tus labios

-Mejor te saco de aquí antes que vuelvas a enfermarte – aseguraste al romper el contacto

Bueno fue divertido verte intentar tu pose digna, mientras chorreabas agua y resbalabas. Me miraste severo mientras muy concentrado en tu tarea de secarme intentabas no sonrojarte mas, si eso era posible es que paresias cereza madura

-Anda que no tarda en llegar los demás – comentaste mientras envolvías mi cintura con una toalla antes de llegar me sentaste en una silla cambiaste las sabanas

-Los demás? - pregunte una vez que me pusieras mi pijama favorito,

-Es que tanto insistieron que Tsunade-sama no pudo negarse – lo mire sin entender nada– Esa bola de amigos escandalosos insistieron en venir a verte en tu cumpleaños no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer por aquí

-Ya veo... – comente, tu te estabas cambiando de ropa, demasiada información para mis neuronas juveniles y alborotadas por cierto Bijü Hentai, con ese cuerpazo que tienes así que no dije nada mas

-Descansa un poco mientras llegan luego no podrás – afirmaste mientras tomabas tu posición en la silla junto a mi lecho

-Sasuke..

-Que sucede?

-Tengo hambre

Y era cierto parecía que mi estomago me reclamaba no ser utilizado por miles de años, porque conforme hice mi proclama, este, gruño afirmando el echo; Haciendo que me sonrojara en el proceso. Lo mire porque no me contestaba nada y para mi mayor sorpresa él sonreía

–Por que sonríes? - Cuestione observándolo inflando mis mejillas – que hay de gracioso en tener hambre?

-No es gracioso...- afirmo desviando la mirada a otro lado – No sabes como extrañe escucharte decir eso? – sin más salió de la habitación dejándome medio sorprendido.

Así que si me extraño... Pues ya lo recompensare por su preocupación, el maldito Zorro me había dado varias ideas pervertidas que en verdad me gustaría intenta

-" Desgraciado demonio ahora resulta que soy un Hentai también"... - magulle interiormente, aun sin respuesta del vicioso animal supuse que era por al falta de energía o el refuerzo del sello

Bueno me quede un rato allí sin hacer nada, es algo frustrante saben?. Decidí intentar levantarme solo, es que me apetecía ver si algo había cambiado en la aldea durante mi _ausencia_...

Mi cuerpo respondió, infructuosamente intente no caer apoyándome en todo lo que tenia a mi alcance, condenado zorro ladrón de energía.

-"Demonios en verdad me estoy transformando en eso que llama al un criejo Gruñón"

Bueno llegue a la ventana y observe atentamente, la gente estaba corre que corre para el festival. Una inevitable mueca se dibujo en mi cara, al recordar los cumpleaños anteriores donde solo recibía insultos y otras cosas más agresivas. Soledad...

-Se puede saber que haces allí parado?

Si... fui sorprendido en pleno pensamiento triste, disimule como siempre sonriendo, pero mi moreno no me creyó, dejo los alimentos en una mesita y camino hasta mí. Me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro susurro en mi oído.

-No te pongas triste... yo te.. A.. – pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron magullo un improperio mientras me ayudaba a llegar a la cama – recuéstate y come – me ordeno en su postura **Made in Uchiha rey de la aldea**

Una vez que salió decidí comer un poco de el alimento, que esperara fuera Ramen... pero me equivoque... estaba apunto de gritar que quería mi comida favorita, cuando irrumpió en mi habitación mi medica particular y su asistente

-UCHIHA PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE DESPERTO...¬¬!- exigió saber la voluptuosa mujer

-Oba-chan yo le pedí que no lo hiciera - dije

-Te perdono porque es tu cumpleaños mañana te haré una serie de exámenes nuevos – dijo la Hokage con malicia en sus ojos , sabe que detesto eso

-Esta bien... - murmure aceptando la tortura

-Naru- chan Feliz cumpleaños!- recibí un beso en la mejilla y un lirio que gentilmente Sakura coloco en un pequeño florero

-Gracias – sonreí sinceramente

-Y cuéntanos como te sientes?

Así comenzó mi charla y la peli rosa amiga me puso al corriente de los chismes del momento, mientras Sasuke servia te Verde a la rubia mujer, el timbre sonó y como ejercito de hormigas ellos llegaron y con regalos para mi

Allí estaban, Kiba, Hinata, Shino , Ino, Shika, Chöji Tenten, el cejotas, pero Neji y Sai no pudieron venir porque aun estaba en su misión, pero enviaron sus saludos, fue una tarde lindísima llena de sorpresa, Incluso Gaara y sus hermanos había enviado unos obsequios para mi.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Iruka y Kakashi-sensei... supongo que por culpa de Kakashi mi antiguo maestro no tenia remedio. En verdad me reí mucho y disfrute de la compañía cortamos el pastel que no me dejaron probar, condenada vieja y sus cuidados excesivos que el hacia dejarme comer un poquito?.

Risa y recuerdos alegría que jamás sentí, en verdad me apreciaban allí y eso si que me hizo bien... Pero si soy sincero anhelaba el descanso.

Al parecer Tsunade Oba-chan se percato de mi marcada falta de energía, porque ya como a las 8 de la noche dio por terminada la reunión, usando su_ gentil _voz. Nadie objeto el pedido de la vieja, así que en 10 minutos el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Naruto no has comido nada...- recrimino mi severo koi

-si lo hice – corregí

-Sabes lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama no?

-Hai.. Hai.. – conteste aburrido - no puedo comer Ramen hasta nuevo aviso... – me senté en la cama a pesar del cansancio – Pero ni en mi cumpleaños puedo? – Haciendo mi mejor cara de suplica sublime argumente - es que esa orden especial que me mando el dueño de Ichiruka ramen me dejo babeando

-Dobe ya escuchaste...

-Onegai – suplique - es que si quería darle una privadita - Se volteo y salió de la habitación – "Perdí mi encanto"- pense mientras me recostaba mas que frustrado, cerré mis ojos y me quede quieto tapando mi cara con la sabana.

Realmente tener hambre y deseos de comer Ramen traen consecuencias, empecé a soñar que cerca de mí había un plato de ese néctar de los dioses, mis sentidos me traicionaban, mi estomago gruño mas fuerte - Por kami-sama quiero Ramen – lloriquee bajo la manta con la que me había cubierto

-Dobe – me llamaste no te hice caso no quería discutir contigo – Vamos Naruto ya deja de ser niño caprichoso – me descubrió la cara como tenia los ojos cerrados no entendí por que de esa risita tan rara, en verdad este Sasuke es mucho más expresivo es raro

Abrí mis ojos bastante extrañado y lo vi sentado en la silla, sonriéndome, con un pequeño cuenco de humeante néctar de la vida (Ramen) en la mano

-Solo por ser tu cumpleaños – me dijiste mientras me ayudabas a sentarme – puedes? – fue tu consulta mientras que mis manos temblaban al sostener los palillos - deja yo te ayudo

Algo apenado con la situación acepte su ayuda es que todo es muy nuevo para mi, de siempre valerme por mi mismo y no depender de nadie, ahora me sentía algo así como un inútil, pero si la atención venia de la persona que me ama.. creo que esas cosas son solo tonterías

-Ahh!.. Gracias – dije al terminar el ultimo bocado. Sonreí ampliamente apunto de agregar algo pero él me detuvo

-NI pienses en pedir mas porque la respuesta es NO... - se incorporo y antes de salir del cuarto agrego - y desde ya te aviso que no vuelvas a usar esa carita de cachorro abandonado ya no resultara – me advirtió severo antes de desaparecer.

Pues para ser sincero ni se me ocurrió eso de pedir mas comida... mi mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa... maldito zorro hentai... pero a la vez me pareció divertido que aquella cara tuviera un poder especial sobre el gran Ex Vengador Sasuke Uchiha

La noche había caído y me sentía inquieto, algo en mi me pedía que hiciera lo que el maldito demonio en mi interior me había pedido, pero para ser sincero no quería hacerle eso a Mi moreno. Ósea Razonando con calma... pensando los pro y los contras efectivamente era algo que tenia que hacer por mi salud y bienestar de todos... pero...

-"No quiero forzarlo a nada... si lo hace me gustaría que fuese por que me ama... no por obligación... esto es difícil "- bufe molesto

-Que sucede?- te escuche cuestionarme

-Nada...- dije sin abrir mis ojos

-Dime – pediste mientras tocabas mi rostro para llamar mi atención – Acaso no confías en mi?

Bueno era ahora o nunca, siempre fui impulsivo y eso me llevo a meterme en mas de un problema, pero no veía otra solución si Sasuke no accedía... pues me aguantaría no estaba por exigir nada

-Sasuke... yo..

Pero antes de que dijera algo me besaste, pero esta vez había desesperación, como si tuvieras miedo de que dijera algo que nos separara, con renovada energía tome tu rostro en mis manos y respondí a la caricia.

Cuando nos alejamos ambos respirábamos agitados, ya no hubo mucho que decir tus ojos lo decían todo con ese brillo lleno de lujuria. Aunque sabia que si había que aclarar algo. Así que lo parte con sutileza

-Espera Sasu...

-Entiendo estas cansado discúlpame... – dijiste y intentaste alejarte, pero no te deje te abrace para que no escaparas

-Tu no entiendes... – anuncie - tengo que decirte algo antes

-Esta bien si no quieres... yo – no pude reprimir mi risa... – DE QUE TE RIES USURATONKACHI? – espetaste pero sin moverte de tu lugar. Parecías tan necesitado de mi calor como yo del tuyo

-En verdad creas que no te deseo? – cuestione mientras moví mi cadera contra tu cuerpo para que comprendieras o sintieras mi tan palpable necesidad – Solo que hay algo que debemos hablar antes

-Te escuche – murmuraste mientras intentabas precariamente no sonar alterado

-Tuve una charla con kyubie después de la técnica de reforzar el sello – comente casual haciendo que te incorporaras

-Que te dijo?

-No sé si decírtelo – dude mas que nunca temí a tu reacción

-Porque?

-Quizás te ponga en un compromiso de aceptar y no deseo arriesgarte ni forzarte a algo que tu no deseas..

-MALDICION DOBE DIME QUE CARAJO QUIERE EL DESGRACIADO BIJÜ- exigiste saber

-Que necesita energía vital de otro para no matarme – dije por fin

-La Mía? – cuestiono, no quería contestar pero era evidente que el no se conformaría con una evasiva así que asentí – Que tengo que hacer?

-Olvídalo no te pondré en riesgo – magulle molesto con ese Sagaz hentai que me ponía en esta situación de elegir entre mi salud y la persona a la que amaba

-Pero que te piensas Usuratonkachi que me dirás eso y nada mas?- no respondí mire hacia un lado algún punto en la pared muy interesante o algo - si no me lo dices tu me lo dirá el mismo Kyubie – sin más activo el Sharingan volteando mi cara hacia ti

_**En la mente de Naruto...**_

_-__**Veo que has venido a visitarme el pequeño Uchiha**_

_-Que carajo quieres que haga..? _

_-__**Ese idiota contenedor no te lo a dicho todo verdad?**_

_-HABLA!_

_-__**Sabes que el crió esta así por tu culpa verdad?...**_

_-..._

_**-Fue por tanto malgastar su chakra imprudentemente **__**para traerte de regreso**__** que el sello se debilito mezclando nuestras esencias vitales, un humano común ya hubiera muerto pero bueno el crío a entrenado lo suficiente todo este tiempo, por eso pudo soportar este martirio hasta ahora..**_

_-Al grano zorro no tengo todo el día_

_**-No no lo tienes... a menos que quieras que **__**él muera**__**... ese estúpido refuerzo echo por Hime Tsunade, no ayudara mucho **_

_-Cómo ayudo a Naruto?_

_**-Necesito el cuerpo de otro para absorber algo de energía en pequeñas porciones**_

_-De que forma?_

_**-Tendrás que ser el pasivo del acto **_

_-Que?_

_-__**Eso Uchiha lo que oíste, no hay de otra debes dejar que mi contenedor disfrute de tu lindo trasero ku ku ku**_

_-El dobe tiene razón eres un Zorro Hentai _

_-__**Piensa lo que quieras... esto es TU culpa; Así que a ver que haces?**__ – el zorro gruño molesto - __**Esto habría sido mas fácil si ese maldito y bonachón criejo te hubiera echo el conjuro que le dije MALDICIÓN!... **_

_-conjuro de que carajo hablas?... _

_-__**El conjuro que le enseñe es uno que haría que tu libido aumentara y la única solución para aliviar esa necesidad seria que copularas como conejo siendo tu la conejita ku ku ku**_

_-Que... Tu hiciste Que? _

_-__**Lárgate... ya sabes que ese maldito crió no quiso usar el conjuro contigo por que te ama demasiado como para hacerlo sin tu consentimiento**__ –volvió a gruñir _

_-...- la mente de Uchiha era un remolino de sensaciones –"Hizo eso por mi?... en verdad me ama así?- pensó _

_-__**JODER CONTIGO YONDAIME!**__**JUSTO TENIAS QUE ELGIR AL MÁS INOCENTE Y SANTO DE LOS SERES PARA METERME DENTOR DE ÉL – **__vociferó el Bïju rabiando por su mala fortuna _

_-kyubie... me escuchas?... -_ nada segu gruñiendo improperios contra el cuarto_ - NO ME IGNORES ZORRO DE MIERDA_

_-__**Ahora que quieres?**_

_-Es la única manera?_

_**-SÍ -** afirmo rotundo_

**En el cuarto de la vivienda Usumaki...**

Lo ultimo que recordé fue ve a ver visto los fulgorosos ojos rojos de mi _Querido_ Uchiha enfocarse en mi, intente incorporarme pero el peso de algo me lo impidió, desvié mi cara y allí estaba él observándome recostado junto a mi

-**Ai shiteru/ Te Amo** – dijiste antes de unir nuestros labios

-**Watashi mo Ai/ Yo También Amor **– respondí mientras sonreía luego de romper aquel beso suave, es grato despertar así pero.. Lo recordé todo... - Lo sabes verdad? -pregunte mientras me ponía serio

-Si... – me encaraste al parecer muy enojado

-Sasuke no... - intente decir pero me cortaste

-Cállate - ordenaste mientras comenzabas desabotonar mi pijama

-Pero... – ansíe comprender del porque de su enfado supuestamente lo estoy protegiendo de una humillación absoluta. sujete sus manos para impedir que continuara – No tienes que hacer nada

Tus manos temblaron bajo las mía, fue entonces que fije mi vista en tu cara, que aun oculta bajo tu flequillo y las tinieblas de la habitación pude divisar tus ojos cargados de disgusto mientras una traicionera lagrima marcaba tu mejilla

-No entiendes verdad? – tus frías palmas recorrieron mi pecho hasta llagar a mi cuello mientras acercabas tus labios a mi oído - si no estas nada me importa... yo no quiero estar aquí sin ti

Luego de esa declaración tu ansiosa boca hizo un camino de besos y mordidas en mi piel impidiendo que algo que no fueran jadeos y gemidos salieron de mi boca. Bueno esto era complicado para mí, ansiaba tocar y responder a tus mimos pero bueno le cansancio me paso factura impidiendo la movilidad.

-NO te preocupes déjalo en mis manos – asentí sin meditarlo mucho

Luego de desaparecer mi ropa y la tuya, con una rapidez increíble, buscaste una posición bastante indecorosa (1) por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que solo creo que leyendo los libros pervertido de kakashi pudiste saberla. Me pregunto si te ha pasado sus revistas mientras yo dormía?

Pero mi mente comenzó a nublarse por la sensaciones que me provocabas al besar mi intimidad de esa manera. No pregunte solo disfrute del echo que podía complacerte y tú a mí, porque yo también atendí tu miembro tan necesitado de afecto que me rogaba atención.

Con un gemido ahogado reafirmaste mi necesidad de tomarte, pero no sabia como hacerlo. Te Oí pedirme mas y sonreí mientras que mis manos ya vagaban por tu redondeado trasero incitando aun más tus ganas. A pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en el asunto me deje llevar por los insititos naturales que surgieron y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien porque abandonaste tu entretenida tarea para dejarme hacer lo que quisiera contigo

Lo malo es que yo necesitaba moverme para eso, bueno me las arregle para excitarte tanto, estabas apunto de llegar a la gloria cuando me detuviste, cambiaste de posición, nos besamos apasionados mientras nuestras intimidades se tocaban, era casi inaguantable el dolor la necesidad, Estaba a punto de rogar que me tomaras.

Cuando rompiste le beso, tomaste una posición cómoda sobre mis caderas y guiando mi hombría hacia tu entrada. Antes de que pudiera protestar o alegar algo, tu Carne me rodeo borrando todo vestigio de razonamiento.

Con un jadeo ahogado espere que te acostumbraras a la invasión, mientras apretaba tus pálidas caderas por kami -sama si que eres Hermoso...

-Sasu...- susurre mientras se iniciaba el vaivén de las caderas, tus ojos negros tenidos de pasión me observaron por un instante para luego serrarse al sentir te invadido por completo . Estaba tan necesitado de ti que no hizo falta mucho para llegar donde nadie me había llevado

Terminamos juntos prenunciando nuestros nombres entre gemidos, unidos en un abrazo, te retiraste con cuidado de mi cuerpo y te recosté junto a mí mientras bese tu frente húmeda, susurrando cuanto te amaba. Casi me había quedado dormido cuando te oí llamarme

-Naru...

-Mh?

-No es suficiente verdad?

-De que hablas?

-Yo se lo del conjuro no tienes que engañarme y ..

-No me importa eso

-A mi sí.. si puedo ayudarte lo haré

-NO Estoy por ponerte en Riesgo

-No crees que es algo que debo decidir yo?

-Pero

-PERO NADA DOBE- Te sentaste en la cama – MALDITA SEAS NARUTO PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN CABEZOTA? ACASO QUIERES QUE EL PREGUNTE AL MALDITO HENTAI QUE ESTA DENTRO DE TI, COMO MIERDA ES EL CONJURO'?

-No – apreté los ojos no caería otra vez en esa maldita técnica tuya –No quiero que hagas nada que no desees

-Es que si lo deseo – mientras me decía eso mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar al roce de su piel

-De acuerdo...- magulle mientras tomaba le control de la situación, dejando que el quedaba bajo mi cuerpo – _Ero Erohimer Erohin Zabtuerio_ (2) - susurre en su oído tal como mi Bijü me dijo su reacción fue inmediata te tenia a mi merced para hacer lo que quisiera contigo –comencemos

**Actualidad... ( Un Año después) Víspera de mi cumpleaños numero 20...**

Yo Naruto Usumaki, uno de los mejores Anbu de elite, guardo reposo luego de una larga misión, en al que gracias a Kamis-sama nadie salió gravemente herido... bueno salvo yo... pero esta bien si uno debe proteger a sus seres importantes...

_Me encuentro solo en mi cuarto recordando como hace un año cambio mi vida _

_-__**Ku ku ku valla que la pasamos bien esa noche**_

_**-"**__Porque no me dejas hacer esta evaluación de mi vida en Paz.. me lo prometiste_" – bufe molesto, es que luego de ese sueño horrible vienes a molestar en mis recuerdos también

-_**Claro después de que te ayude con tu problemita ahora te haces el héroe NO**_

_-"Si mal no recuerdo no te pedí ayuda"_

_-__**Si tu y tu afán de proteger a todo el mundo**_

_-"SASUKE NO ES TODO EL MUNDO"-_ Gruñí molesto es que ese Zorro me saca de mis casillas

_-__**Pero Ahí esta tu Error, no piensas que te puedes morir cuando usas demasiado de mi chakra verdad? Solo tienes que protegerlo**_**...-** recrimino – _**Maldito criejo del demonio sabes que es peligroso**_

_-"No me importa"_

_-__**A Hime Tsunade y a Sasu-bunny no opinaron lo mismo; no les agrado**__**nada lo que hiciste**_

_-"No le digas así.._.- remarque- _Sabes que odio que llames así a Sasuke..."_

_-__**Si pero a él le importo un comino que sea víspera de tu cumpleaños y te mando a dormir **__**solo**_

_-"..."_

_-__**Vez tu Conejito negro esta dando vueltas en el cuarto de junto intentando contenerse ku ku ku son unos idiotas los dos... Oye podrías pedirle que se disfrace de Conejito de verdad?... NO MEJOR DE OBEJITA ESO ME GUSTA YA SABES SOY UN CAZADOR Y **_

_-SUFICIENTE_!- dije y comencé a cerrar las puertas de mi mente con muchos cerrojos que sabia el maldito no podría abrir por un tiempo – Maldita sea contigo!- magulle levantándome de la cama cansado de esa charla inútil con el estúpido y pervertido demonio en mi interior lo ultimo que el escuche decir era que yo era muy posesivo

-"En eso no te equivocas..." – pensé mientras me separe de la cama, de un tiempo a esta parte me volví muy celosos y posesivo con él –"Tal vez sea esto de ser Seme.. Que sé yo?" –Rasque mi cabeza mas que molesto con esa reacción no me gustaba esa faceta mía, que intentaba controlar a toda costa

Fui hasta la ventana y comencé a divisar el alba... la llegada del día de mi cumpleaños era inminente y hacia hora que la gente que organizaba el festival estaba allí preparándolo todo. Bueno esta vez era diferente no me sentía acosado o rechazado. Si no que en este año que paso su vida giro entorno de sus seres queridos y Eso contaba como algo muy importante...

Ahora bien llegando al final de esta reseña de mi vida...

Mi existencia tuvo altibajos; Tal vez más malo que buenos, tantos malos que podrían pensar que viene a este mundo a sufrir... pero si para ser feliz ahora, tuve que pasar por todo al que camino lleno de espían... seguramente lo volvería a hacer...

-Si... Mi Sasu-koi es el monto a recibir como pago por mis esfuerzos, se que si lo haría todo de nuevo.. – afirme - vale cada gota de sangre y lagrimas – murmure mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo, muy a la manera de mi estimado amigo/ hermano Sabuko no Gaara – Si claro que él lo vale

Sonriendo vi salir el sol que me saludaba brillante, lo único malo de esto era que me regañaron por mi imprudencia y ahora en vez de estar rodeado por esa pálida piel que tanto me agradaba estaba solito en mi cuarto.

Sentí la esencia de mi persona favorita cerca de mí, pero no me moví de mi posición. Aun con la mirada en el exterior pregunte

-Que haces despierto y levantado a esta hora, deberías estar descansando?

-Lo mismo digo que haces fuera de la cama?

-Me aburrí de estar mirando el techo, decidí cambiar de panorama por un rato – comente casual, sentí tu cercanía, aun así no me moví ni aparte mi vista de aquel majestuoso amanecer –Ve a descansar Sasuke...

-Naru... - me llamaste mientras ponías una de tus manos sobre mi hombro, tuve que usar mi auto control para no girar y tomarte entre mis brazos – Tsunade dijo

-Sé lo que dijo la vieja – corte, camine a la cama y me acosté mirando hacia lado opuesto en el que tu estabas y la reacción que tanto buscaba hizo acto de presencia

-MALDITA SEA CONTIGO NARUTO USUMAKI, ERES UN ESTUPIDO CABEZA HUECA, PORQUE DEMONIOS TE COMPORTAS COMO UN PATAN?... MIENTRAS QUE LO UNICO QUE HACEMOS ES PREOCUPARNOS POR TI!

Adoro verte enfadado, maldito fetiche al que se me hizo adictivo con el paso de los meses, sin darte tiempo a nada te atrape entre la cama y mi cuerpo. Te bese con lujuria y no opusiste resistencia.

¿Quién lo diría?... si alguien nos viera en al calle todos pensarían otra cosa; al menos eso me comentaron personas allegadas...

Decían que párese que Sasuke es el que domina la situación, como siempre anda con su semblante de témpano y yo con mi carácter tan alegre doy más para ser el pasivo...

Yo no dije nada solo sonreí... no voy a andar comentando mis asuntos privados con nadie; las cosas que pasan paredes para adentro de la casa son nuestros asuntos de Sasuke y mío.

El beso se rompe por nuestra necesidad de respirar... recibo como pago a mí acción una bofetada... siempre es así...

Luego me abrazas mientras susurras que no vuelva a preocuparte de ese modo. Demonios Yo pensando en sexo y el todo ternura; Desde cuando me cambiaron a mi pervertido Uchiha?

-Prometiste no arriesgarte... –dijiste – No sé porque haces esas idioteces?

-Lo siento mi cuerpo se movió solo – conteste recordado que aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que tu dijiste una vez en esa misión donde nos enfrentamos a Haku

-Dobe...

-Mi Teme...

Sonreímos... si me sonreíste, ya no te veo tan raro haciéndolo, será porque solo lo haces cuando estamos tú y yo a solas, eso me gusta. Mientras nos vemos a la cara, mis manos toman un camino mas atrevido desatando la jukata de seda negra que te regale para tu ultimo cumpleaños

-Que haces? – preguntaste un poco más serio sujetando mis manos

-No es obvió – sonreí cual zorro ante la caperucita- busco mi regalo

-Esta Yukata no tiene bolsillos Usuratonkachi

-Por eso... - comente mientras besaba la piel sensible de tu clavícula

-Naruto – dijiste mientras me acariciabas el cabello. Deje mi tarea y me puse a tu altura para verte esos preciosos ojos negro

-Dime...

-Feliz Cumpleaños...

-Gracias... – sonreí antes de volver a besarte

Que más se puede pedir un hombre para el cumpleaños que tener a la persona mas importante abrazándote y amándote? Tal vez una cosita mas...

-Sasu-koi – llame meloso

-Nh?- respondiste

-Cómo te ves con traje de Conejita?

-QUE? – te escuche gritar

De inmediato te sujetaba las manos y te besaba apasionadamente, no sea cosa que me hicieras una Chirdori o aplicaras el Sahingan conmigo...

Bueno no se puede tener todo en esta vida... o Sí? Tal vez para mi próximo cumpleaños...

**Fin...**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI ADORADO KITSUNE DE MI CORAZON ( LADY-HAHA TE AMA)**

**Nota del autor:**

**(1)- pose pervertida 69 n/n**

**(2) – conjuro dicho por Naru extraído de la ****Biblia negra**** (muy buena serie Lujuriosa º¬º)**

Sai: Verdad que si es buena serie º¬º?

Gaara. Deja de mostrarle esas cosas pervertido ..¬/¬

Lady: nee! Gaa-koi necesitaba información para hacerlo bien lo del conjuro n/n

Gaara: Comenta esto de una buena vez... ¬/¬

Angie: HAI!!!!! n/o/n ... KAMI-SAMA CREO QUE ME PASE DE CURSI EN ESTE FIC... XD

Sai: no Lady-chan a mí me gusto

Gaara. Si mujer te quedo bien

Lady: Gracias nenes ( mira a su kitsune) Y que te pareció bebe?

Naru: DOMO ARIGATO OKA-CHAN ( abrazando a la dama) Nee ustedes no vieron a Sasu-chan?

Lady: O.o... Este pues ( mira a sai) Trae la torta para my baby si?

Sai: Hai  
Gaara. Voy a ayudarlo ( ambos desaparecen)

Naru: No lo encontré a Sasuke en la casa... tu crees que fue a comprar mi regalo?

Lady: sip eso debe ser

Naru: que bueno..n,n ( se apagan las luces y comienza a sonar las mañanitas aparece un pastel gigante) WoW!

Lady: VAMOS BEBE SOPLA LAS VELAS... ( comienzan a cantar) QUE LOs CUMPLAS FELIZ... QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ.. QUE LOS CUMPLA NARU-CHAN QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ!!!!

Naru: ( apunto De soplar las velitas cuando el pastel Se abre y sale **Sasuke disfrazado de conejita y vestido**) WOW SASU-CHAN QUE LINDO..♥0♥!

Sai/Gaara/lady: QUE LO DISFRUTES NARU-CHAN! DISFRUTA DE TU SASU-BUNNY JAJAJA XD, ¬/¬, º¬º

Sasu: Feliz cumpleaños Naru...¬/¬ ( Porque demonios me convenció para hacer esta ridiculez T.T?)

Naru: Domo arigato a todos! n/o/n

Lady: Bueno niñas/os nos quedamos en al party porque esto va para rato aun debo hacer bailar a la conejita con el zorrito XD espero su opinión de este mi humilde homenaje a mi adorado Kitsune

PD: como ultimo regalito aquí les dejo un link de donde pueden ver un Wallpaper que hice para ustedes pero no me permiten ni siquiera poner el link aqui T-T MAS SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO/A ME MANDA UN MAIL A MI CORREO PRIVADO Y GUSTOSA SE LO ENVIO NEE? a no ponerce triste yo prometo enviarles el wall y contestar todo n.n

**Lady Sesshoumaru( Feliz madre de su Zorrito) se despide hasta la próxima matanza de un Tal Sasu-Bunny XD**


End file.
